With the increase in the need for communication, wireless communication networks have found wide applicability. Planning a wireless communication network requires an estimation of parameters, including the number of transceivers, their location, and their coverage area in a corresponding service area. An accurate estimation of the parameters is important for sizing a bid for pre-sale activity and effective post-sale deployment of the transceivers. It is therefore essential to accurately estimate the number of transceivers required, to provide required coverage in a service area, and their respective locations.
Currently, there are various methods available that address the problem of estimating the number of transceivers in a service area. The accuracy of these methods in estimating the number of transceivers depends on accurate determination of input parameters. Input parameters may include a coverage area and a path loss of a transceiver in the service area. Various tools are used to determine these input parameters. For example, a ray-tracing algorithm determines the coverage area of transceivers and this algorithm is particularly appropriate in urban environments. The ray-tracing algorithm makes use of multiple reflections and diffractions of radio frequency waves to determine a scattered field. The coverage area of a transceiver is then determined based on the scattered field.
However, one or more of the available methods and tools suffer from the disadvantage of complexity. Implementing the available methods and tools entails complex operations. Despite the complexity, the available methods are extremely time consuming in estimating the number of transceivers.
In addition, the methods and tools available for the purpose are expensive. The preferred practice involves carrying out an estimation of the parameters for some typical areas only. To counter the high costs involved, wireless communication industries generalize and apply results to other areas. However, this approach does not guarantee accuracy in estimating the parameters.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.